End Game
by Draconus666 and Gipdac
Summary: Oneshot horrror fanfic and the final part of the "Sandman Trilogy" from Gipdac and Draconus666. If you thought the others were sick, then this IS DEFINATELY NOT for you. Enjoy.


**End Game**

Gipdac's Note: This is the third and final fanfic in what I call "The Sandman Trilogy". In the first, "Enter Sandman", Alvin faced the Sandman for the first time, and the experience led to further dreams. In the second, "Alvin's New Nightmare", Alvin learned that not only was the Sandman believed to be destroying the minds of his family while they slept, but that Alvin's mind had also created him. I must warn you: this will be by far the MOST demented of all the trilogy. After reading this, the others will seem like childrens' stories (not really, but this will still be very demented).

Story by Gipdac & Draconus666

Written by Gipdac & Draconus666

Posted by The Dementia of DevilsDuo

Home is not a home it becomes a hell

Turning it into your prison cell

Advantages are taken, not handed out

While you struggle inside your hell

-Metallica, The Struggle Within

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin pulled off his pajama shirt to see if he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. He slowly moved his hand toward the word "Sandman" that had been burned into the shirt, and when he touched it, he quickly pulled it back. The place where the word had been burned was still burning hot. He threw the shirt onto the ground, and then remembered the conversation from his dream.

_"The Sandman killed us, Alvin. While we were all asleep, he came into our dreams and destroyed our minds."_

_"Where the hell did he come from!?"_

_"...Your mind created him, Alvin...And now he's loose."_

Alvin shuddered in fear, got up, and slowly walked over to where Simon and Theodore lay sleeping. He gulped, and gently shook Simon, trying to wake him up. To his horror, he wouldn't wake up. He kept trying to wake him up to the point where he was fiercely shaking him. But, no matter how hard he tried, Simon wouldn't wake up. Alvin, panic-stricken, ran over to Theodore's bed, and tried to wake him up. Like Simon, no matter how hard Alvin tried, he couldn't wake him up. Alvin's eyes widened in horror, and he slowly backed away from the beds. Suddenly, the room around him seemed to turn to liquid, and started to dissolve around him. Alvin screamed as everything around him vanished. Then, he heard the one voice he would never, ever forget. It was the voice of the Sandman. However, to his horror, it wasn't coming from around him; it was coming from inside of his mind.

"What the hell is going on!?"

_"...I control your mind now, Alvin. Your reality no longer exists. I control your reality now."_

"What about my family!?"

_"...They're not dead, Alvin."_

"But...The dream said..."

_"I lied. I enjoy your pain, Alvin."_

"What the hell did you do to them!?"

_"Don't you remember the dream, Alvin? Their minds belong to me now. They're never going to wake up; they're merely going to sleep for the rest of their lives."_

"Wake them up!"

_"Now, you know I can't do that, Alvin."_

"If you don't, I swear that I'm going to KILL YOU!!!"

_"You? Kill me? Don't fool yourself, boy; I could kill you if I wanted to."_

"...No, you can't."

_"What are you talking about?"_

"I created you, Sandman. Even though you've broken free of my mind, I know you're still a part of it. In fact, I think I could probably kill _you_ if I wanted to."

_"And how do you intend to do that?"_

"I...I don't know...But I will!"

_"Face it, Alvin...If your mind were strong enough to control me, it would already be doing so. However, you can't, and as long as you can't, I can and will control you."_

"Then take my mind already."

_"No...I have an ever better idea."_

Alvin was about to demand to know what he was talking about, but before he could, the ground below him opened up, and before he knew it, he was falling, and falling, and falling...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Alvin woke up in another dream. He wasn't even going to try to ask how that was possible; the Sandman had already destroyed all known logic in what he perceived to be both reality and dreams. He looked around, and to his surprise, he was in his room. His eyes widened in realization as he realized what he was seeing. He was lying on his bed, and Simon was on top of him. It was the first time Simon and he had had sex. Alvin tried to control his body, but while his mind was there, his body was moving just as it had in reality. All he could do was think inside his head while his body moved on its own._

_Dream-Alvin moaned loudly as he pushed his member into Simon over and over again, giving them both extreme pleasure. He rammed himself in a few more times, and then they both moaned loudly as he came in Simon. Simon sighed softly, and gently rubbed Alvin's chest. Suddenly, Alvin was in control of his body again. He was about to question why, when he saw why. Suddenly, Simon turned in Corpse-Simon, making Alvin scream. Corpse-Simon grabbed Alvin by the throat, and flipped him over. Alvin realized what Corpse-Simon was about to do, and begged him to stop. But, it was to no avail. _

_Alvin cried out as he felt him press his rotting member into him. Alvin was helpless as Corpse-Simon held him by the throat and raped him, ramming his slimy, rotting member into him over and over again. Alvin could feel the maggots on Corpse-Simon's member squirming as they were forced into Alvin numerous times. Alvin, still held by the throat, vomited. Finally, he felt Corpse-Simon cum in him, and Alvin began to cry. Suddenly, Corpse-Simon turned him over onto his back, and Alvin saw the liquid that had come out of him still on Corpse-Simon's member. It wasn't cum...It was black and red blood. Corpse-Simon had fucking cummed blood in Alvin._

_Alvin saw Corpse-Simon lower his head to his member, and Alvin's eyes went wide as he felt Corpse-Simon engulf it in his mouth. Corpse-Simon began to bob his head up and down on Alvin's member, making him cry and beg for him to stop even more. But, no matter how hard he begged, Corpse-Simon wouldn't stop. Alvin's mind was going nuts, and he made a decision to himself...He had to make himself cum so that Corpse-Simon would stop. Alvin went deep inside his mind, and began to think of the last time Simon had blowed him. He sighed sadly inside his mind, and put that thought into his head. Sure enough, after a minute, Alvin came in Corpse-Simon's mouth._

_Corpse-Simon looked up at Alvin in genuine surprise as he swallowed all of Alvin's cum, and Alvin sighed as he knew Corpse-Simon was about to stop. And sure enough, he did; but not the way Alvin had thought. Alvin's eyes suddenly widened in the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt. He looked down, and saw blood spraying out of the wound where his member had been. He looked up, and saw Corpse-Simon grinning at him, with Alvin's member in his mouth. Corpse-Simon had bitten off Alvin's member. Corpse-Simon bit down on the severed member, and slowly chewed it up, making sure to chew with his mouth open so that Alvin could see it. Alvin screamed and had convulsions from the shock all over the ground as blood sprayed like a fountain out of the wound, and Alvin just knew he was going to die._

_OhmygodthisisitI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodiewhy'dithavetobelikethiswhy'dithavetobelikethiswhy'dithavetobelikethisIdon'twanttodielikethisIdon'twanttodielikethisIdon'twanttodielikethis..._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin woke up, and looked around. He was lying on the cold ground of the black room that so often filled his dreams. He quickly felt his privates, and to his relief, his member was still there. It was just another nightmare created by the Sandman to try to break his will...And it was working. He slowly stood up, and sighed. If the Sandman was going to destroy his mind like the rest of his family, he wished he'd just do it already. He didn't want to suffer like this. He would never wish this on anyone, even those he hated (well, maybe a few).

Then, his eyes widened as innumerable memories filled his head. In them, he remembered all the past adventures/misadventures he'd had with Simon, Theodore, and Dave. He felt tears slowly drip down his cheeks, and he immediately regretted giving up hope. His eyes hardened, and his expression of sadness almost immediately turned into that of hatred. If the Sandman wanted him, he could have him; but, he wasn't going to let him hurt his family. Alvin straightened the cap on his head, and looked around him. Although he couldn't see him, he knew the Sandman was there, watching him.

"COME OUT HERE NOW!!!"

At first, there was no reply. Then, he finally heard the reply.

_"...What is it, Alvin?"_

"I'm not going to let you harm my family any longer, Sandman."

_"Oh, really? What makes you think you can stop me? I control your reality now; you can't stop me."_

"If you want me, then you can have me, Sandman...Just leave my family alone."

Suddenly, he heard laughter. The Sandman was actually laughing at him.

_"You fool."_

"What!? You can have my mind! Just let the others go!"

_"You still don't get it, do you? I don't want your mind, Alvin...I want your pain."_

Alvin thought about what he was just told, and he realized it was true. The Sandman never had any intention of taking his mind. If he wanted to, he'd have done it already. All he wanted was to see Alvin suffer. It was at that moment that Alvin realized the truth: he could never kill the Sandman. As long as he lived, so would the Sandman. Alvin felt more tears pour down his face, and he gulped. He knew what he had to do in order to free his family from the Sandman's control. He glared into the darkness, and focused his mind on creating what he wanted. If he'd been able to create the Sandman, then he could create what he was thinking of. A small, loaded handgun appeared in his hand. Suddenly, the six-legged monstrosity known as the Sandman became visible in front of him. A grin of amusement was on his face.

_"What do you intend to do with that? Shoot me?"_

This time, it was Alvin who grinned.

"No...Shoot myself."

The Sandman's grin slowly disappeared, replaced by a look of fear. Alvin enjoyed seeing that on the Sandman.

_"...You wouldn't dare, Munk."_

"I would, and I will."

_"If you do this, you die in reality, Alvin."_

"I know...But at least I'll take you with me."

_"If you kill me, your family will indeed be free. But, what will they think of you killing yourself?"_

"They'll remember this, Sandman...I know they will. They'll understand."

_"Don't you dare do this to me, Alvin! I can't die! I am the Sandman!"_

Alvin smiled sadly, and pressed the handgun up against the side of his head.

"Not anymore."

And then, he fired...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The two men in white coats stood in the hall, looking through the window. The first one looked at the second one.

"So...How long has he been like this?"

"We can't be exactly sure when, but we believe it was around the time when he was eight. That was when his brothers and guardian, David Seville, all died in the car accident. He's been here for two years now, and from what we've observed, he has multiple personalities: one for each of them. He switches through each personality at a rapid rate, apparently living as each of them as if it was a normal day, and they were still a family. Lately, however, he's been acting stranger than ever before...He's been screaming for the last two weeks, muttering unintelligable gibberish about "the sandman" and earlier, we heard him make a strange noise that sounded like a gunshot."

"...Who understands Chipmunks, you know?"

"Yeah."

END

Gipdac's Note: Okay, I was wrong. That wasn't more demented than the other two put together, but it was still pretty demented. Bet you weren't expecting that twist, were you? It's an interesting thought...What if Alvin's just insane and everything we know of the Chipmunks (the show, music, and movies) are all in his head while he's in a mental institution? I hope you enjoyed that fanfic, because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. And, I would like to make an official announcement: as far as I know, this will have been my last horror Alvin & The Chipmunks fanfic. I will now, focus once again, on romance fanfics. I must warn you, though: Draconus666 will still write horror fanfics.


End file.
